This invention relates in general to electronic vehicle security systems and in particular to an improved system having a valet switch and status indicator light combined into a single unit.
Many different electronically operated security systems are known in the art for deterring the theft of vehicles and other property. A typical security system includes a central controller having a plurality of sensors connected thereto. The sensors are located throughout the vehicle and generate signals to the controller when an intrusion attempt into the vehicle is detected. In response to these signals, the controller automatically activates an alarm device (such as a siren) or an anti-theft device (such as an ignition disable switch) to deter the intruder from entering into or operating the vehicle.
To assist an authorized operator of the vehicle in controlling the operation of the security system, a remote transmitter is usually provided. The transmitter includes one or more manually operable buttons which, when pressed by the operator, cause the transmitter to generate and transmit signals to a receiver portion of the security system controller. The controller is responsive to such transmitted signals for operating the security system to perform various functions as desired, such as arming and disarming the system, locking and unlocking the vehicle doors or trunk, and the like. The signals are coded or transmitted over frequencies which are unique to the transmitter and the receiver portion, thus preventing unauthorized persons from operating the security system.
Most modern security systems are provided with a manually operable disable switch, commonly referred to as a valet switch. The valet switch is usually mounted in a concealed, but relatively easily accessible location within the passenger compartment of the vehicle, such as beneath the dash panel. The valet switch is generally embodied as a single pole, double throw switch and is connected to the central controller. When the valet switch is in one position, the central controller enables the system for normal operation. However, when the valet switch is moved to the opposite position, the central controller disables most or all of the security system functions.
The valet switch is provided to conveniently disable the system when persons other than the owner are using the vehicle (with permission) and the owner does not wish to provide such persons with the transmitter to avoid actuating the alarm. For example, when the vehicle is given to a valet for parking, the system can be easily disabled by the owner so that the valet will not inadvertently trigger the alarm. This is preferable to providing the transmitter to the valet, since the transmitter could be used to alter the programming of the system without the knowledge of the owner.
Most security systems further include a status indicator light which is located within the vehicle so as to be easily visible, both from within the vehicle and from outside by looking through the windows thereof. Typically, the status indicator light is a relatively small light emitting diode (LED) which is mounted on the dash panel of the vehicle. The status indicator light is controlled by the central controller in response to the operating condition of the system. For example, the status indicator light may be used to verify the programming of the system as it is performed. More importantly, however, the status indicator light typically flashes or is similarly operated to advise an owner returning to the vehicle that an intrusion was attempted in his absence.
Known electronic vehicle security systems which include both a valet switch and a status indicator light have provided separate structures for each. This was necessary because the valet switch was preferably concealed from normal visual contact, while the status indicator light was preferably located in an easily visible area. Consequently, separate installations were required for each of these components, along with the separate wiring. Since the labor involved in installing such systems constitutes a major portion of the overall cost to the consumer, it would be desirable to provide a structure wherein both the valet switch and the status indicator light can be installed at the same time. Furthermore, it would be desirable to locate the valet switch in a more accessible location than has been previously done, yet which is not readily obvious to unauthorized persons.